1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for supplying hydrogen gas to an air intake system, and more particularly, this invention relates to a device and method for in situ production and utilization of hydrogen gas in internal combustion engines.
2. Background of the Invention
The need for increase fuel efficiency and lower emissions has reached a critical state. State of the art systems for internal combustion engines have become increasingly complex, with the latest developments including an amalgam of hybrid vehicle drive trains, complex fuel reforming systems and alternate fuel storage systems.
Current fuel reforming designs utilize liquid petroleum fuels in attempts to crack those feedstocks to single carbon moieties, or even hydrogen gas. While reforming processes provide a source of clean fuel, hydrogen, green house gases and related pollutants are produced. Further, these systems are extremely complex and therefore expensive to implement at this time.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,888 discloses a steam generator coupled with the exhaust from an internal combustion engine connected to a reformer. The outlet from the reformer is connected to a hydrogen separation membrane. The hydrogen product can then be fed to the internal combustion engine for use as a supplemental fuel. This system requires a number of separate subcomponents, each of with must function for the overall hydrogen generator to provide a supplemental fuel. Further, this device uses hydrocarbon based fuel, a costly fuel as its main source of energy.
U.S. Published Application No. 2001/0210008 discloses a system using a distilled water source in combination with a porous electrode with a steam electrolysis chamber to generate a hydrogen feed to supply an internal combustion engine. Since the system uses distilled water, the system relies on the conductivity of pure water, which is low due to a limited source of conductive ions. There is a need to increase the conductivity of the fluid to improve the separation efficiency.
A need exists in the art for a simple fuel additive system for use with internal combustion engines. The system should be adaptable to current technologies. Further, should the system stop working due to loss of additives or system malfunction, the underlying drive trains should continue to function while the alternate fuel system is unavailable. The system should also utilize currently available feedstocks and provide in situ production of the fuel additive.